


A Beautiful Lie

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: Frostiron One Shots [16]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, IronFrost - Fandom
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Feels, Love, M/M, Tony starts to think about his mortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony thinks about his relationship with Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Lie

Out of all bands Loki decides to listen to while he's watching Tony work in his workshop, it's 30 Seconds To Mars. Tony didn't mind. It's just he'd rather have Loki listen to ACDC. But it was whatever. Tony liked showing off as he worked. Loki was always interested.

Today was different though. As Tony worked, he listened to "Beautiful Lie" and for some reason, the lyrics hit him hard.

_It's a beautiful lie_   
_It's the perfect denial_   
_Such a beautiful lie to believe in_   
_So beautiful, beautiful it makes me_

For some reason... It made Tony think of mortality.

_It's time to forget about the past_   
_To wash away what happened last_   
_Hide behind an empty face_   
_Don't ask too much, just say_   
_'Cause this is just a game_

What would happen when Tony finally died? What would Loki do? Tony suddenly stopped working. Why was he thinking about this? Especially while listening to this song? He has heard it a thousand times and this is the first time it got Tony thinking.

_Everyone's looking at me_   
_I'm running around in circles, baby_   
_A quiet desperation's building higher_   
_I've got to remember this is just a game_

"Tony?" Loki interrupted Tony's train of thought.

"Yeah?" Tony forced a smile.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Something is wrong. Do not lie to me. Believe me, I would know. I am the Prince of Lies."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

A silence took over them.

"I think we should break up." Tony forced himself to say.

"Excuse me?" Loki growled.

Tony looked away as Loki got close to him. Loki tried to look Tony in the eyes but Tony was avoiding his gaze.

"Why won't you look at me?" Loki asked.

Tony didn't answer. He didn't want to.

"Anthony Edward Stark. Answer me." Loki demanded.

"I'm gonna die one day, Loke. I think we should stop now so it doesn't hurt you when I'm gone." Tony shouted.

"What?"

"I'm human and let's face it, I'm not gonna live that long. Fuck, the fact I'm still alive right now is a fucking miracle. Plus... I know that one guy in Asgard cares about ya.."

"Fandral?"

"Yeah. At least he'll be able to live as long as you. I'm also afraid what your pain will drive you to do when I die."

Loki frowned. He was mad but he understood what Tony was trying to say.

"Anthony. I love you. So much. More than I deserve to. And I know. One day, you will leave me. I know I will never be ready but I accept it. I've found myself thinking what I would do to bring you  back but I know you wouldn't want that. I love you so much that I'd do anything for you." Loki struggled to confess.

"Even if I told you to leave me?" Tony sighed.

"Never that. I love you so much that I'm willing to give my immortality up just so I can live with you for the rest of your natural life."

Tony was appalled. He couldn't ask Loki to do that.

"Loki." Tony groaned.

"I would do it so I can live the life you do." Loki said.

"Don't do that."

"Why? I'll outlive you most likely."

"Because you're a God and you're perfect the way you are."

"As are you. Will you still have me?"

Tony Smiled and held Loki's hand.

"Always."


End file.
